


Embellishment

by suigeneris



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suigeneris/pseuds/suigeneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kairi is determined to have her way, Riku just goes along, and poor Sora is confused. Or, Kairi drags the two shopping. Cue hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embellishment

**Author's Note:**

> embellishment  
> noun  
> a decorative detail or feature added to something to make it more attractive  
> • a detail, esp. one that is not true, added to a statement or story to make it more interesting or entertaining.  
> • the action of adding such details or features.
> 
> \- New Oxford American Dictionary

* * *

 Sora wondered how Kairi managed to talk them into it.

There was a new store opening just a stone's throw away, selling a variety of collectibles, as well as certain odds and ends which probably would appeal to the fairer sex. When Kairi suggested for all three of them to check it out - "They're having an opening sale!" She had insisted excitedly - Riku merely shrugged helplessly while Sora nodded because there was just no saying no to Kairi once she made up her mind.

"Is there anything specific that you're looking for?" Sora asked.

"Not really," replied she cheerfully.

Riku and Sora exchanged glances, worried what they have got themselves into.

Kairi pushed the door open, with a little bell tied to the handle announcing their arrival. The store obviously was targeted for females - one wall was dedicated to teddy bears of various sizes (One even bigger than Sora himself!), dolls and figurines. Riku gazed around, as if he was looking for a hiding spot in case other people caught him redhanded in a store like this.

As for Sora, he was surprised that the store was not as pink as he had imagined previously.

Kairi almost skipped to one of the display tables in the centre. Riku busied himself with stationaries in another corner.

"Sora!" Kairi had appeared by his side and dragged him. "Come take a look! Don't you think they're pretty?"

The objects in question were jewellery: gold, platinum, silver and even rose gold. Pendants were numerous to choose from, all glittering marvellously as the lights in the display case bounced off them. Sora was not entirely against wearing accessories himself - the necklace around his neck a testament to that - and even he could appreciate one or two pieces.

Kairi called one of the shop assistants, asking to have a closer look at one of the necklaces with a butterfly pendant made of silver, with two small diamonds. She tried it on, checking out her reflection in the mirror.

As another necklace caught Kairi's attention, ensuring that there was no way they were leaving the store anytime soon, Sora surveyed the earrings.

"Considering getting any of them?" Kairi asked him, grinning a bit too widely for Sora's liking.

"Oh, no...I mean, I don't even have any piercing..." Sora said.

"In that case...Why don't you get a pair for Riku?" She suggested. "I'm sure he won't mind getting his ears pierced. I mean, it's all the rage now."

Sora found himself looking at Riku out of the corner of his eyes. Riku was chatting amiably with another store assistant, once or twice tucking his hair behind his ear.

Kairi was right - Riku would definitely look good with an earring. Not to say that Riku was not good looking as he currently was; Far from it, but beneath the silver locks and soul-piercing emerald green eyes, Riku was already an amazing person. And if he suddenly were to sport earrings, his appearance would effortlessly escalate to "drop dead gorgeous".

Sora's heart probably would not be able to take it.

Riku must have sensed Sora's gaze from the distance, and Sora turned to stare at the selections just as Riku spun to face him. Excusing himself, Riku approached his friends.

"So...you two getting anything?" He questioned, ignoring Sora's awkwardness.

"I can't decide between these two," Kairi gestured. "Should I get the butterfly or the heart-shaped one?"

"They're both pretty."

"Riku, you're not helping!"

"Get both, then."

"Only if you're paying," Kairi teased, chuckling.

"Ha, ha. What about you?" Riku nudged Sora.

"No, no, I'm good." Sora prayed to the powers that be that Riku would not notice his pink ears because he must be blushing furiously and his heart was racing for some reason and...Did someone switch off the air conditioner?

"This one would suit you, Sora." Riku motioned to a pendant shaped like a key.

"Hey, no fair, I was the one who needed your opinion!" Kairi pouted playfully.

"You'll look nice either way, Kairi."

"Naturally! Sora, come on, Riku picked a pendant for you. Shouldn't you return the favour?"

"Huh?" Sora thought Kairi was too ecstatic for her own good. "But I really don't-"

"Sora seems to be fixated on those earrings."

_'Great, why must she be so observant **now**? Wasn't she too busy being indecisive with those necklaces just two minutes ago?'_

Kairi was truly a force to reckon with.

"Which one?" Riku asked him.

"Uhm..." ' _Riku, stop humouring her already!'_

"Come on, tell him!" Kairi urged.

There was no escape for him now. Sora's shaky finger pointed to a pair of thin silver earrings.

For a brief moment nobody spoke. Sora would give anything just to vanish from the scene there and then.

"You have good taste." Riku inspected the jewelry closely.

_'Wait, what? Why is Riku encouraging Kairi here? And is he actually serious?'_

"Great! In that case, we'll take these - my butterfly necklace, Sora's pendant, and Riku's earrings!" Kairi announced.

The store assistant nodded. "Shall I pack them separately for you three?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Just put everything in one bag. Thank you!"

They paid for their purchases, but as Riku's earrings were a bit too pricey and Riku claimed that he barely had brought enough money, Sora ended up lending him some of his own. Kairi was already giving Sora meaningful looks as she accepted the small bag from the cashier.

They exited the store together, Kairi humming a joyful tune as she held on to their jewelry close to her chest. They walked on for some distance before Kairi fished out her things from the bag and handed the latter to Sora.

"See you guys tomorrow! Thanks again, we should do this more often!" She waved and ran off.

"So, um...we should get home too." Sora laughed nervously and opened the bag. Which happened to be empty except for Riku's earrings. ' _Huh? That's weird. I could have sworn...'_

Riku noticed the change in Sora's expression. "What's wrong?"

"...It's not here."

"What?" Riku peeked in, the boys now too close to each other that their foreheads were almost touching. "You're right! You think the cashier forgot to include your pendant?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should head back and--" Sora had taken a step towards the shop, but Riku had grabbed on to his forearm, halting him.

"It's okay. Here, you can have mine."

Riku had said it with a straight face that Sora did a double take, wondering if he heard him wrongly.

"What do you mean?" Sora would like to think that he did not just squeak in front of his best friend. He had a feeling that he had lost whatever dignity he had back at the shop.

"Let me rephrase that. You can have one of mine." Riku produced one earring and handed it to Sora.

Sora blinked when the silver shone in his eyes. "Uh...you sure? This is meant for you, Riku."

The older boy shrugged casually. "Well, you paid half of it, so one of them is yours anyway."

Sora felt lightheaded all of a sudden. "Riku, you actually bought them even though you have absolutely no piercing anywhere on your body."

Grinning, "I've always thought of getting one. Just my left ear. Now I have a good reason to. As do you, I might add."

Sora winced. "I don't know...wearing matching earrings...People might talk."

Riku frowned deeply. "You hate the idea."

"Huh? No, no, no...!" Sora immediately regretted his words. Spluttering, Sora was waving his hands around vehemently in denial. "What I mean is...I'm okay with it but...are you?"

Riku snorted. "Why would I be offering you one if I'm against the idea?"

Sora blinked once, then twice as realisation finally dawned on him. "...Oh."

Riku, folding his arms, gave a long sigh.

"I...just ruined the moment, didn't I?" Sora mumbled, embarrassed and afraid and disappointed, all at once.

"You totally did." Riku, though, was smiling lopsidedly, one hand ruffling Sora's ridiculously pointy brown hair in affection. "But I'll let it slide this time, since you're cute and all."

Sora was definitely blushing furiously by then. It was difficult not to, as the other boy's touch was making him all fuzzy and bubbly inside. If he was lightheaded earlier, he would probably be walking on air now in delight.

"It's getting late, I should be going." Riku took the earring in Sora's palm and fastened it around the chain on Sora's neck. "That'll do. See you around." With that, Riku bent down to give him a quick peck on his cheek, a mischievous smile, and a gentle caress over Sora's pink earlobe.

He was already halfway back home by the time Sora managed to shake off his stupor.

 

* * *

>> Epilogue <<

"Hello?"

"...When are you planning to return the pendant to him? Sora looked terribly confused when he couldn't find it in the bag."

Kairi giggled. Riku was, as always, straight to business. She was expecting his call since they parted ways. "When are **you** telling him that you **deliberately** made him chip in to pay for your earrings?"

Silence. "You knew."

Kairi was thankful she was sitting crosslegged on her bed. She let herself fall backwards and almost rolled around in laughter. She could not picture a blushing Riku on the other end of the line, the silver-haired teen speechless to have been outwitted by her. Victory was sweet indeed.

Riku cleared his throat. "You'll tell him that you took his pendant home with you. Accidentally or on purpose, up to you. By tomorrow, latest. I just hope he won't go back to the shop and ask about it."

"Of course, of course." A pause. "But on one condition."

"...What?"

For a split second Kairi could hear dread - or was it fear? - in his tone. She was struggling to keep a coherent thought. "Take me along when you're getting him a wedding ring."

 


End file.
